Blood Traitor
by Lyra Artemis Potter
Summary: This is a first time fic so be nice this is about the defeat of grindewald and the ties that dumbledor had to forsake to kill him. love and loss, no slash


A/n: Jenna: there will be two authors on this fic but we will only…update if we get reviews gasp yes I know cruel but we are looking for at least four reviews for the next chapter we don't' even care if they r from the same person. Sorry about how short this chapter is by the way

A/n: Annie: Ya…I'm the other author. the timeline for this story is kind of screwed but well…we will pretend it happened 150 years ago. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: we own nothing, except what u don't recognize…

**Blood Traitor**

**Prologue**

Alura sat in the Arm chair as the last of the fires ashes glimmered, reflecting in her eyes, in front of her the shadow of a man cast across her face. She was brought back out of her reverie by the strong voice of the man.

"Alura." He spoke softly as if he was afraid to break the beautiful almost glass of the face of his protectress. Nothing could harm him when he was in her presence. She was young, not yet 18, but her aura was filled with a majestic essence. One of grace and beauty. Already her brother showed great power that she to possessed. Her hypnosis and telepathic abilities was matched only by his telekinetic skill. He often wondered why he was so powerful in her presence, and why he was nothing alone" We will rule sister, we will."

"I can not and I will not help you. I love..." Her eyes shimmered with the expectance of a blow, verbal or physical she didn't care. "Just because we are twins doesn't mean that I can't be different, you have to accept that." She stood and walked to the door, the cold fingers of her brother, hands that contained her blood clasped around her upper arm.

"Oh no you don't, you will join me... think about it! Apart we have enough power to shake the foundations of the world...and together we have enough power to rule! Don't just walk away from that!"

"You misuse your power. Don't lie; I know what you did to Marvalo Riddle. He is 6 Grindelwald. Why do you torture him so?" Her eyes where filled with compassion that was only rivalled by that of her mother. She looked into his cold grey eyes. "Without me Grindelwald, you are nothing."

Alura words stung Grindelwald's pride. "I know who you sneak out to see, your lover, I know him." he whispered.

Her eyes widened with surprise."You lie!" She hoped to high heaven that her lover was safe. Her heart would not be able to bear the loss of another loved one. Her mother and two sister's had efficiently been murdered by her twin.

**FLASHBACK**

He had come into her room one night, in a feverish frenzy. His hands had been soaked in blood. Her heart had stopped. She had stood, immobile with terror.

"Alura," he had whispered," Artemis and Apollo had to die. Mom tried to protect them. They would have been more powerful than us."

"You mean they would have been more powerful than me." Alura had screamed and ran into her parent's room. Her father was standing over his wife's limp body, and his youngest daughter's corpses lie strewn in awkward positions across the floor.

"You two are crazy. I should have known." Her father shook his head and bolted for the door. Grindelwald stood waiting for him in the hallway. Even without a wand Grindelwald managed to make their father writhe and scream in pain. Alura had wept as she heard her father being tortured to insanity by her brother. It was at that moment that Alura had vowed revenge upon her brother.

**END FLASHBACK**

The mention of her fathers name still brought guilt and tears to Alana. She believed it was her fault that her father had been put in a mental institute, her fault that her small sisters (aged 1 and 3) along with her mother had been murdered. She could still recall the tears in her mother's eyes; foot steps fell behind her, father was coming, seeing his wife on the floor her lifeless eyes called out to him. Alaura saw her fall over and over again; she died a little inside every time.

She looked into Grindelwald's cold black pupils." You will not harm him", she spoke with the authority of a president," I will protect him Grindelwald! You will cower at my feet."Alura shook off her brother and glared at him. She turned and left the room slamming the door behind her.


End file.
